overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thirteen Heroes/@comment-60.50.243.120-20160420102045/@comment-144.136.140.136-20160526093520
Might have been the necromancer that was part of the 13 Heroes, she was able to use tier 7 undead summoning, and Fluder was the one whom mentioned this during his dialogue with his students, whilst in the presence of the death knight. Not sure if he was talking about Rigrit Bers Caurau, or another female necromancer that was part of the 13 Heroes, all I know so far is that Rigrit Bers Caurau was the only one whom is female and able to use necromancer spells, which explains why she is 200+ years old. "Though nothing much is known about Rigrit's capability, but it was said by Fluder that Rigrit happens to be a necromancer, who has the power of controlling the undead. Although seeing if we go by expansion packs of YGGDRASIL then the player chars were not able to go higher than 7th tier magic unless they were using relic/ divine/ world class items that boosted spell levels + skill capabilities. (which is likely the case as they have equipments from the 8 greed king's guild base (a floating city if I remember it correctly), and the Platinum Dragon Lord is bound in his cave by the 8 greed king's guild weapon, a sword (probably world class). For example; "This sword--one of the eight weapons left behind by the Eight Greed Kings--was the reason why Tsar couldn't leave this place." - Chapter 7: Intermission. As for tier 7 magic, one of the disciples of Fluder disciples suggests that maybe the death knight was made with tier 7 undead summoning and this is why Fluder could not yet control the death knight. Which prompts Fluder to reminice about that one female necromancer of the 13 heroes that could control several high level undead etc. In short, if we really look into all the info that has been given and that there are more than 13 members of the 13 Heroes (because you know.. non humans aren't mentioned except for a few, dark knight & landfall (Evil Eye)), and that there were some that were roughly lvl 70 (due to ainz's speculation of the skills that he heard about of dark knight) they would probably be able to use up to 8th tier magic. Also note that the six gods (later praised to have followers that are the six scriptures) of the slaine theocracy that taught people magic (wild magic etc) were probably players in levels of 30-40. Followed by all the other ridiculously calamity powerful creatures etc, they were also player characters but came from an expansion later and so forth. "Not much is known about what the Evil Deities were, or their number. They were immensely powerful by New World standards, their only desire, as far as anyone knew, was to destroy all in their path. It is believed that they were not beings originally from the New World. So to put the finger to everything.. Six Great Gods, were the first player chars that got teleported to the world where Ainz is stuck in, they taught magic and such to humans and others and were revered as gods (eventually died, I speculate), then the Eight Greed Kings were 8 players from YGGDRASIL an expansion or two after, who had their own guild place teleported along (same happened with ainz and his guild HQ), they were probably 40's or 50's level. Then the Evil Deities, were probably monsters or non humanoid/human player characters from YGGDRASIL an expansion or several later, as they were probably 50-60 in level, but they arrived after the eight greed kings died. Then came other player chars from YGGDRASIL as part of the 13 heroes (only the leader and another member were mentioned to have come from another world, but seeing as they don't like to include other players there's a high chance that Dark Knight and others not mentioned were also from another world). These guys were roughly level 60-70 and defeated the evil deities one by one, because you know.. mmorpg pvp ganking = win. Now what it sounds like to me is that these guys got sucked into this world during or after the expansion release of Fall of Valkyrie (or w.e it's called, ainz never explains what the other expansion names are so I can only speculate they came from that one). Last but not least Ainz finally comes in at the end of the game itself after it had been running for 10 years (so it basically had 5-9 expansion or something like that). Now because level caps increase per expansion and new races etc, boring mmorpg stuff, the spell level cap also increases. Basically players at level 70 or so could probably cast 8th tier magic. I say they can because Nabel at level 63 can use 7th tier magic (Twin Maximise Dragon Lightning). The female necromancer, I forgot which volume it is Fluder reminises on this (probably chapter 6), is one of the 13 heroes and was able to use 8th tier necromancer summon undead, but could control a few (9 ~ 12). In short, Player Characters of the 13 Heroes could use 8 tier and below magic but inhabitance of this world can/ cannot, as Fluder says tier 6 magic is the highest he is able to cast and that is currently the pinnacle of magic in the new world. Also Evil Eye (Landfall) is I think only capable of 5th tier magic.. during the battle with the evil deities and still currently. This was more of an answer to MKprovince's last comment, but this should also answer your thoughts. If I were to put level capping on stuff, I'd say level 100 is the realm of Super Tier Magic spells, which is tier 11. tier 10, is level 90, and so forth. Although in future reference with volume 10 and maybe more coming out I could be completely wrong, but that's just my theory & understanding of what YGGDRASIL and the new world has a rules in magic casting and such. (although there are exceptions to the level restriction of spell casting, as inner abilities of people can over ride these types of things, along with magical items (guild weapons etc)).